Sauvetage
by Hakukai
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Fin alternative que j'ai décidé d'écrire à la suite de la lecture de "Martyr".


**BON !**

 **On m'a AGRESSÉE sur Twitter pour que je le poste :') (coucou Rubéale et Maddey !) Donc bah ... Le voilà.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture et rendez vous à la fin ^^.**

* * *

Les aventuriers respirèrent à pleins poumons l'air doux et frais qui s'offraient enfin à eux. Les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs retentissaient presque douloureusement à leurs oreilles et la lumière franche du soleil agressaient leurs yeux habitués à l'obscurité des souterrains qu'ils venaient de quitter, avec une joie presque palpable. Néanmoins, leur allégresse ne dura malheureusement que quelques minutes.

Un hurlement de loup, poignant par la souffrance qu'il laissait transparaitre, put être perçu par les quatre héros. Ce fut alors comme un choc électrique pour Grunlek : il aurait misé n'importe quoi que ce cri appartenait à son amie.

\- Eden !

Il dévala la pente caillouteuse le plus vite possible, ignorant les appels alarmés de ses amis. Dérapant dans la poussière et les pierres, il manqua de tomber plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre un sol plus plat et praticable. Il courut de toutes ses maigres forces vers le paisible village, l'angoisse lui serrant violemment l'estomac. Il refusait qu'elle finisse comme cela, comme un vulgaire animal ! C'était son amie, sa famille ! Il serait prêt à tuer, voire mourir pour elle tant il s'était attaché. Il entendait vaguement, à travers ses pensées virevoltantes, le fracas métallique de l'armure de Théo derrière lui et qui le suivait, sûrement pour l'aider en cas de problèmes majeurs.

Il arriva aux portes du hameau et chercha fébrilement des yeux quelqu'un pour lui indiquer le chemin vers la boucherie, ayant retenu les indications d'Elyren qui situait le magasin du taxidermiste juste à côté de celle-ci. Voyant un homme marcher tranquillement vers la sortie, sûrement pour aller travailler dans les champs verdoyants qui entouraient les habitations, il se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa brutalement par sa chemise froissée et usée avec son bras mécanique fraichement réparé, le faisant sursauter et glapir de peur.

\- La boucherie, où elle est ?, s'égosilla-t-il presque, essoufflé, l'urgence perçant dans sa voix hachée par sa récente course.

\- Elle … La boucherie est … elle …, bafouilla le pauvre villageois, apeuré par l'air peu avenant de son interlocuteur.

\- OU ELLE EST, BORDEL ?!, rugit Grunlek, les nerfs à vif.

\- S-Suivez le chemin principal, là où nous sommes, et p-prenez la deuxième à gauche ! A-Avancez jusqu'au bout et elle y est ! Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en prie !

Sans le remercier, le Nain le repoussa sans douceur et reprit son allure effrénée, talonné par Bob, Shin et Théo, qui comprenaient aisément la colère qui avait prit possession de l'ingénieur. Il suivit à la lettre les instructions données par le villageois, ignorant ses jambes qui le suppliaient de ralentir et ses poumons qui réclamaient de l'oxygène.

Un deuxième hurlement lancinant déchira le silence du village, faisant frémir l'artisan des pieds à la tête et faisant accroître de plus belle le sentiment d'urgence qui l'habitait.

Atteignant enfin le bâtiment souhaité, il enfonça la porte d'un coup bien placé de son bras et appela d'une voix tremblante mais néanmoins forte l'animal. La peur qu'il soit arrivé trop tard le hantait et le rendait tout flageolant. Un aboiement pathétique lui parvint du fin-fond du magasin et, sans hésiter une seule seconde, il s'y dirigea, l'anxiété lui donnant des sueurs froides. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils à cause de l'odeur dérangeante qui régnait partout autour de lui : une odeur de mort.

Le spectacle qui se dévoila devant ses yeux brillants d'inquiétude, manqua de le rendre fou : Eden était allongée sur le flanc, sur une table en bois tachée de sang, attachée par de solides cordes, tandis que le taxidermiste qui sifflotait était en train de l'ouvrir en deux, doucement, comme profitant de la souffrance qu'il causait. Par chance, il ne l'avait pas éventrée entièrement. Il y avait une chance de la sauver, et Grunlek s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à cet espoir minime.

Poussant un rugissement de rage qui fit se retourner l'homme, surpris et effrayé, il l'empoigna par le col, le faisant gémir de terreur et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce, où il percuta le mur avec brutalité inouïe. Un sombre craquement se fit entendre et il s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, sans vie. Mais le Nain n'en avait que faire de lui : il accourut au chevet de la louve qui agitait faiblement la queue et s'occupa de la détacher le plus vite possible en murmurant doucement pour l'apaiser.

Bob fut le premier à rentrer dans la pièce et fit un bref constat des lieux. Un peu moins paniqué, il laissa entrer les deux autres. Le plus mal à l'aise des trois était Shin, qui supportait mal la présence de tous les cadavres d'animaux et la douleur de l'animal, qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Et cela le touchait malgré lui, même s'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment.

\- Shin, demanda d'une voix larmoyante Grunlek en câlinant le pauvre animal, elle … elle va s'en sortir ?

Le demi-élémentaire s'approcha et observa sous toutes les coutures la blessure du canidé. Il posa ensuite une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'ingénieur et lui adressa un regard rassurant.

\- Tout va bien aller si on referme la plaie. Elle va s'en sortir Grun, elle va s'en sortir. Il faudra juste recoudre, Théo ne peut pas la soigner.

Durant cette petite discussion, Bob était allé jeter un œil au corps du taxidermiste et soupira. Encore un mort. Bah, au moins, ce n'était pas le paladin qui avait tué quelqu'un, et de plus, cet homme était coupable.

\- T'as tué le propriétaire, Grun.

\- Et alors ? Brûle-le. _Je ne veux plus le voir._

Il reprit, avec moins de véhémence, à l'adresse de Shin :

\- Je vais le faire. Il doit y avoir ça ici. Vous pouvez me laisser seule avec elle ?

Les trois acquiescèrent de concert et sortirent. Toutefois, en passant près de l'artisan, le pyromage souffla, d'un air démoniaque :

\- Je ne vais pas que le brûler lui. Je vais brûler _tout_ le bâtiment.

Le Nain hocha la tête, adhérant à son idée et chercha le matériel qui lui fallait pour sauver sa compagne. Il trouva son bonheur dans un tiroir dans le coin de la macabre pièce et commença son travail, chuchotant des excuses et caressant l'animal quand il s'agitait trop sous ses doigts.

Une fois les « soins » terminés, il reposa le fil et l'aiguille et emprisonna entre ses bras la tête de l'affectueuse louve, qui lui lécha la joue en aboyant de contentement.

\- Tout va bien, ma belle, dit-il, la gorge serrée par l'émotion, tu es sauvée … Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi …

Il la relâcha et posa son front contre le sien, glissant ses mains dans la fourrure de son cou et plongeant son regard soulagé dans celui, plein de reconnaissance de l'Alpha.

\- Tu es sauve, Eden … Sauve … Je suis tellement heureux…, rajouta-t-il, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Comme pour effacer toute trace de sa tristesse, elle léchouilla gentiment le visage tuméfié de Grunlek qui eut un petit rire nerveux. Il reprit ses caresses, ce qui sembla beaucoup plaire à la louve.

C'est alors que Théo entra de nouveau dans la pièce. Il semblait aussi soulagé que son ami et un petit sourire sincère ornait ses lèvres.

\- Il faudrait songer à bouger. Bob meure d'envie de se venger, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je vais la transporter dehors et on va trouver un bon coin pour prendre du repos.

L'ingénieur sourit et lui laissa la place pour soulever le canidé, qui ne protesta pas et ne manifesta aucun signe de douleur, montrant que le paladin faisait très attention à elle. Le Nain suivit le chevalier et retrouva le mage et l'archer qui patientait devant le magasin.

\- C'est bon, Bob, lui dit Grunlek, qui avait retrouvé son calme, tu peux tout faire cramer !

\- Avec plaisir, Grun Grun !, se réjouit-il. Il va brûler, ce fumier !

Il prépara une boule de flammes et la lança sur le bâtiment du taxidermiste, qui prit feu instantanément. Les cinq protagonistes regardèrent la structure se détruire, avec une satisfaction presque malsaine, avant de reprendre leur route sans se retourner, Eden frottant avec tendresse son museau sur la main que Grunlek avait posée sur sa tête.

* * *

 **Wiiiiii, moi je ne suis pas un ASSASSIN, n'est-ce pas !? Elle se reconnaitra hein ...  
**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt ^^**


End file.
